I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile
by AnnaAza
Summary: Continuation of Katara Watertribe's now PotterandEvans4life fanfic! Join Zuko and Katara on a mission to find Ursa and save the Fire Nation from toppling into chaos, while Katara struggles with her feelings for Zuko and Aang. Original summary inside. Discontinued: lost contact with the author.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You may know this as Katara Watertrie's (now PotterandEvans4life) fanfic. Due to unfortunate circumstances, she cannot finish this, I will take over. Don't worry, she still has a lot of input on this! The first five chapters will be posted, then the sixth one will be mine. So review, and also check out PotterandEvans4life's HP fanfic "Everythin Happens For a Reason", which I also will be co-authoring! So review everything! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

**Chapter 1**

**The South Pole**

_A year had passed since the 100 years war that raged on between the four nations. The avatar had returned and brought peace to the world once again, but will he be able to stop the war that is going on in his own life? Katara is a calm spirit, and wants to settle down when she finally turns sixteen, as Aang craves adventure, and never stays in one place for very long. Two months before Katara's 16th birthday, tensions rise, and lives need to be patched and tears need to be dried. How can Katara handle all this stress, along with Aang clinging onto her like glue? How can she tell her best friend she is after someone else more…mysterious? If you are engrossed in my summary, the answer to all of your questions is only a click away._

_A cool draft of wind whipped through Katara's dark brown hair, slapping her face gently. Through the past year or so, she had grown up. She made herself a new blue watertribe outfit, coming down to her ankles. It was a dark blue, and a dark purple, her mother's favorite colors. Her face had become sterner, and her eyes turned from a light blue to dark indigo blue, deep and true. Her lips were a pleasant shade of light pink, softly tinted with shine. Katara was still filled with high spirits and hope, however her life was filled with new responsibilities. She had calmed down a bit, and started to focus more time on helping out cooking, washing clothes, and daily household chores. Master Pakku was training her at the maximum level every other day at midnight, when her bending was at its strongest. Katara and Aang were still in a relationship. But as soon as it started to rise in success, it slipped away. Aang was older now, yes, but he hadn't lost his childish personality, and Katara was starting to find that unappealing and annoying. Katara usually paced around her tent, thinking about who she would marry when she turned sixteen, if not Aang. Lately, Zuko had been there for her, listening to her and hugging her caringly, making sure she never was miserable. He had become her best friend, and Katara was relieved that there was someone in this village who sat and listened. _

Distant laughs drenched the air, coming from Sokka's tent, where Sokka, Aang, and Toph are spending some time to goof around. Katara smiled as she thought about what had happened last time they did this. They emerged from the tent a day later with whipped cream all over themselves.

Katara stared out into the sea. She gripped her clothing, and shivered. She touched her mother's necklace, and tears started to well up in her indigo blue eyes. She blinked ferociously, trying desperately hard not to cry. It was no use, she just started to silently sob as she gazed at the moon.

" Mom… I miss you…so much." Katara choked out, as her face started to become hot with the tears rolling down her face. "I'm so confused… I'm not sure who I am anymore…I'm not sure what I want…I'm scared." She dropped down to the soft, cold snow. She dug her hands into the ground, tears streaming down her nose to the pile of snow under her. Her tears burned her face, and the freezing weather didn't help. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, breathing in and out, trying not to sob harder than she was now.

Her eyes abruptly snapped open. She unraveled from her ball and crawled up. Katara heard a pitter patter in the snow, and it started to get louder. It sounded as if it were coming towards her, slowly, but surely. She whipped around, quickly drying her tears and shouted, "Who's there?". A warm hand touched her shoulder, and she immediatley relaxed. She knew who it was. Zuko.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked, with worry etched into his face. He gingerly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just got some water on my face." She lied, attempting to look like she was being truthful. She tried to pull of a smile, apparently not doing it very well.

Zuko didn't buy a word of it. He soothingly whispered, "Oh Katara, please tell me what's troubling you." He pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm just…confused." She said, looking up into his vibrant gold eyes. His embrace penetrated her, making her immediately feel warm and tranquil. Her tears had dried, and she felt a deep blush erupt on her cheeks. He made her stomach do a back flip with every friendly touch he gave her.

" Come on, you should get into bed. You must be freezing." He grasped her small hand, and smiled. She stared at him as if he were her savior. "And besides, I need to tell you something."

They went into Katara's tent she shared with Suki, who was currently doing the laundry. When you climbed inside, you knew which side of the tent was Suki's, and which one was Katara's. One side was draped in green banners with Kyoshi's symbol on them. Some fans were on a small table, which were excellent weapons and came in handy a lot. Some deep green sheets and a pillow were laid in the corner, with a massive comforter and a stuffed animal Sokka made her, that was supposed to resemble a platypus bear, but just looked like a deranged version of a teddy bear. Clothing was scattered around in the oddest places, such as over Suki's mirror. Katara's side of the tent seemed like the complete opposite. Everything was blue. Her bed, her bedside table, her mirror, her laundry basket, EVERYTHING. This side of the tent was organized, tidy. Katara was naturally a neat freak, even she thought so.

Katara looked up at Zuko after she sat on her bed. "What were you going to tell me Zuko?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Well, I am going to look for-"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Suki asked, smiling, as she barged into the tent, wobbling a bit with the laundry basket that was overflowing with clothes and sheets.

"I was going to tell Katara about-"

"No. You know you can't tell her yet! It's going to be announced tomorrow at breakfast. Zuko, just wait a little longer." Suki interrupted, her smiling face turning unusually stern.

"Tell me what Suki?"Katara said, pouting a little bit, not understanding why she can't know what Zuko was going to say.

"He will let you know in the morning Katara, it's not that big of a deal anyways." Suki said, shrugging.

"Then why can't you just tell me if it's not that big of a deal?" Katara protested, getting annoyed.

"Drop it."

"No! Just tell-"

"I said drop it, Katara."

Katara frowned, and turned to Zuko. She stared at his godly figure, immediately capturing her attention. His sparking gold eyes shone in the night, and the wind ruffled his hair. His red robe wrapped around his body, complimenting it.

_Oh my god._

Zuko smiled, and Katara suddenly snapped out of it. She felt her cheeks grow red as she looked away, and smiled a little bit.

"Katara, I can't tell you. I'll just announce it in the morning."

"Okay Zuko. Goodnight." She flashed a shy grin, and saw a slight blush flash across his cheeks.

He turned around and crouched down to get out of the tent. When he was outside, he turned around again and closed the flaps of the tent. For a second Katara thought Zuko looked at her, but she found it impossible. He was dating Mai, and she was dating Aang. This whole situation is – mind boggling. But he's just so-

"Okay, what was THAT?" Suki exclaimed motioning Katara over to her bed to sit beside her.

"What was what?" Katara said innocently, shifting her eyes to the wall as she popped onto Suki's pillow.

"That. Him. You. Flirting." Suki said with a mischievous, but excited look on her face.

"We weren't _flirting_"

_I think._

" You're kidding me. It was all in the eyes honey. He looked at you. And not in the normal way." She paused, and seemed to be thinking. Her head perked up in a couple seconds and said, " You stared at him like you were observing him or something. Holy crap, you _checked him out! _Didn't you?"

"I did not! Jeez, what is with you?" Katara said, trying to lie again.

"Okay, whatever. You do now I will find out eventually though right?" Suki said, raising her eyebrows,

"Goodnight."

"Oh, just tell me what's going on between you two! There's something there, I know it!"

Katara got up and walked to her dresser, and got her pj's on, pretending Suki didn't exist.

" I said goodnight Suki."

" Okay okay." Suki smiled and blew out her candle.

Everything hushed down to silence. Suki's soft breathing was the only sign of sound left. Katara pulled he covers close to herself. She sat in the eerie silence, and thought,"_ Were we really flirting?"_

She shifted around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

_Impossible. It couldn't have happened. He doesn't like me in that way. He loves Mai. Doesn't he? Wait… were is Mai anyways?_

Katara perked up at once. She sat up, and brushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't stop thinking about this. It's too hard to let slip by.

_Why isn't Mai with him? What's going on? Why am I thinking about Zuko in a non friendly way? A loveable way?_

Her eyes stared out into the pitch black air. If you listened closely, you could hear the soft sound of the water floating by. The faint sound of Sokka snoring brought laughter to her heart, and she giggled.

A rustling sound came from the other side of the tent. Suki was up again.

" Katara, I'm not crazy. It's obvious that you and Zuko have a thing. The past few weeks I've seen him come near you, hug you, make sure you were okay. He's really caring and compassionate about you, and I know you have feelings for him." Suki said, sounding understanding and loyal.

"Well what if I do Suki? Then what will I tell Aang? Sorry, I don't love you Aang, even though I've seen you secretly carving a betrothal necklace for me over this past week? I'm in love with your firebending teacher?" She said sarcastically shooting her arms up into the air with frustration.

Suki lit the candle again to see Katara doing what she does best- paceing around the tent, like if she doesn't do something the whole world would collapse.

"Katara, you're not the only one who has had this problem. I- I have a confession to make." Suki looked down at her feet, looking ashamed. " After you all left me on Kyoshi Island, I started to date someone-"

"Who? You _cheated on Sokka?_" Katara stopped pacing and glared at Suki with a menacing look. Katara's kind eyes started to flare with anger.

"No, no, we were betrothed. Our parents wanted us to marry, but this was only a suggestion. I-"

"What was his name?" Katara interrupeted, starting to fume.

" Lee."

"What kind of name is that?"

Suki glared at Katara, "I don't know but the point is that I chose Sokka, because he made me feel so different and I could be myself around him. Whenever I was sad, Sokka has always been the shoulder to cry on. I love him. And the day I realized that, I left Kyoshi. Because my heart told me that's where it belonged. Just ask yourself where yours belongs Katara, and I am positive that it's with Zuko."

"What about Aang?" Katara said, her eyes turning kind again.

"What about him?"

"What should I say? I mean I still –"

"No, Katara, you don't love him. I know. Have you seen the way you look at him after he's done with some dumb trick or something?" Suki said, as if she was stating a fact.

"Yeah but he's still my friend-"

"He's a child, Katara. We all think he is a wonderful Avatar and all, but I know you. You are the type of girl that will want to settle down at some point in your life and Aang doesn't. He can't. He's the Avatar, he will always be on the move. And not to mention he's an airbender, and It's not in his nature." Suki said staring at Katara, her piercing brown eyes traveling into Katara's mind.

"I feel horrible about this." Katara looked up at the top of the tent, which seemed to be moving from the subtle wind. She touched her mother's necklace, hoping for some advice. Any at all.

_Mom, what should I do? I don't want to break his heart._

Suki gave Katara a friendly hug, and tucked her back into bed, as if Katara was a child.

"There's someone out there for everyone, including Aang." She gave Katara another soft hug, and silently tiptoes back to her bed.

Suki blew out the candle, and everything went black.

**In Katara's Dream**

Katara awakened to find herself in a place she had never seen before. It was sunset, and waves roared and crashed down onto her feet. The water was frigid, but the air was warm. The remaining sliver of the sun beat down on Katara's face as she whipped around in circles, trying to figure out where in the world she was. Palm trees were twenty five yards away from the ocean, and behind them was a forest, Katara suspected.

"_I am going to stay safe and not explore the creepy jungle." _ Katara thought. She faced the ocean, and walked in so the water was to her ankles. She inhaled the salty air and momentarily closed her blue eyes. She opened them again and then a whoosh of air shot past her. Katara staggered around to see a strange light. A figure appeared at the horizon, shifting and changing, and out of thin air a woman was formed, with a blue dress with furs and the watertribe insignia on it. Her dark brown hair came down to her elbows, and her eyes were blue, but not the usual blue. They were indigo blue, the bluest blue that you could find. They looked like two deep oceans full of love and compassion.

Katara squinted at the figure, trying to desipher who it was.

_"Definitely a water tribe person, that's a fact."_ Katara thought." _I can tell by her robes. But… where do I know that face from? Those eyes…"_

Katara gasped in happiness.

"Mom! Oh How I've missed you!" Katara shrieked as she sprinted over towards her mother, who was smiling widely. They embraced for a long time, and happy tears came down each of their faces.

"Katara, I've missed you so. How is your father? And your brother?" Kya cooed as she stroked Katara's hair.

"Dad's helping rebuild the village to be more…like its sister tribe up north. And Sokka is engaged to this wonderful girl named Suki, who is basically my best friend that's a girl. They're getting married next month. Gran-Gran remarried to Master Pakku too!" Katara rambled quickly; she was so excited she forgot to breathe.

"Really? How wonderful! Sounds like everyone is doing splendid. Well, except you sweetie." Kya frowned worridly at her precious daughter.

"Mom, did you hear me ask for your help? I knew you'd come!" Katara exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her mother again.

"Now, now, honey, please explain to me what's wrong." Kya's eyes finally grasped Katara's, in worry and sympathy.

"Well, I am in a relationship with Aang, the Avatar, you know and-" Katara's eyes saddened when she said Aang's name.

"The Avatar? Well, how wonderful!" Kya said, as she beamed proudly, her daughter in a relationship with the _Avatar?_

" Except I'm in love with someone else. Or I think I am. I don't know, Mom, it's just so confusing." Katara started to pace around worridly, her arms crossed and her face was etched with confusion.

"Oh sweetie, this happens all the time. Who are you in love with?" Kya said soothingly, as she reached out for Katara's hand.

"The Fire Lord. Zuko. I know this sounds awful but he's not bad or mean, he's kind, and gentle, and he's always there for me. I'm not saying Aang isn't, but he's such a child. Sometimes I get so annoyed when he acts that way." Katara pouted, her arms over her chest, as Kya took Katara into an embrace.

"I'm sure you know how to express these feelings to Aang. He sounds like a child, but children listen more intently that any other. He will take it into consideration, and after this is all over, both of you will still be friends, if he is a true friend." Kya explained into Katara's ear.

"I know he is. It's just-"

Kya abruptly got up and a startled expression overcame her face. Her eyes filled with sorrow, but it was time.

"Sweetheart, it's time for me to leave. The spirits are calling me now, and it seems that I overstayed my time with you."

"Mom- no." Katara's eyes suddenly became filled with tears as she hugged her mother for one last time.

Kya gingerly took Katara's face to make her look at her. She kissed Katara's moist cheek. She shushed Katara and whispered affectionately, "This is not the time to cry, my love. Just remember that you are the strongest woman out there, and you will always be my sweetheart. Give your love to Sokka and Hakoda for me. You all are why I still have the ability to come back every once in a while. I love you all so much."

Katara stepped away from her mother, her lips trembling, her eyes glassy, and mouthed the words, "I love you."

Kya's eyes started to water and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too, my darling girl. Goodbye, and my final advice to you is: Follow your heart, and it will guide you to the right path." Kanna choked out, trying to be strong, but tears still cascaded down her pale face.

Kya took Katara's hand, and led it to her necklace. Katara squeezed her eyes shut, not bearing to see her mother dissapear again.

"I will always be with you." Kya whispered, as she slowly faded away, her hand in Katara's turned into thin air. When Katara opened her eyes, Kya was gone, and the only thing she could do was drop down to her knees and sob into her hands.

Katara cried herself to the point of which tears simply couldn't come from her eyes any longer. Her indigo blue eyes fluttered, and closed.

** End of Dream**

**AN: Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

**Chapter 2 **

** Fears and Tears**

Katara and Suki walked towards the two enormous doors that led to the dining hall. The air was frigid; at some times you felt that you couldn't breathe. You could taste the blood in your throat, and you can hear the thumping of your heart grow louder by the second. The blood was rushing in Katara's ears as she nervously edged closer to the doors at the end of the hallway. She looked at Suki beside her, who was shivering ferociously, gripping onto her cloak for her dear life. Katara didn't understand her; for she felt that she was so warm it was unbearable. Her palms grew sweaty and clammy; her heart began to race as Suki knocked at the large doors, completely crafted from ice. The smallest engraving was etched into the side of it, bearing the water tribe insignia. Katara fidgeted next to Suki, panting, as if she had run a mile.

"Wh- Why are y-you so s-sweaty? It's f-f-freezing!" Suki shivered through the icy air looking at Katara curiously.

" No reason." Katara shrugged off her attempt to enter her mind, with a little toss of her head,

" Oh I-I k-know what it's a-about." A sly and mischievous grin slipped onto Suki's face.

"No you don't." Katara said, trying to hide the fact that her heart skipped a beat.

"O-oh yes I-I do! You're n-nervous about Z-"

Suddenly the ice doors creaked open slowly, and a violent burst of light took Katara and Suki by surprise. They squinted ferociously, the light penetrating their eyes, which were so used to the darkness of the hallways of the palace.

Suki gasped as she stared out into the wonderful dining hall, completely crafted out of clear ice. She stared up, and smiled: there was a huge dome above them, about thirty feet up, with engravings on it. She looked to her right and left and there were some round tables, close to the floor, surrounded by small purple pillows, were friends of royalty ate. Inside the room was a colossal table, stretching from one side of the room to the other, with all different kinds of beverages and food. In the middle of the table, an elegant water fountain stood with pride, spouting with endless amounts of water, all different colors. Katara smiled at this, she had suggested the idea to her father and Master Pakku only a couple of days ago, when they were putting the finishing touches on the palace. Behind the table there were some rounded steps that led to a place where royalty dined. Small blue pillows took the place of chairs, and a very low, blue table was in front of them. Behind the royalty dining area was a waterfall, running down the side of the palace wall, climbing down it.

Sitting at the round tables were Aang, Toph, Zuko, Smellerbee, Master Pakku, Gran Gran, Bato, Ty Lee, and Mai. There were also other water tribe warriors too, scattered about the giant room. At the royalty section, Hakoda, and Sokka were seated, and one spot remained for the Water Tribe Princess, Katara. Suki went to sit next to Ty Lee, eying Sokka from the corner of her eye.

Katara started to walk with pride down the aisle, towards the royalty section, exchanging hellos, and handshakes with her friends. Zuko grinned and kissed her hand politely, making Katara blush beet red. Toph punched her in the arm, Aang kissed her cheek, Master Pakku and Bato bowed their heads respectfully, and Ty Lee nearly knocked her over with a hug. Next in line- Mai. She looked at Katara with a fake smile, with no expression whatsoever. Her mouth spoke the words hello, but Katara knew that she truly meant: '_Wow. What a surprise. You're here. Here we go'. _As Katara headed up the rounded stairs, she felt her anger boil up in her veins.

_ What is she doing here? What business does she have to attend to?_ Katra stole a quick glance over her shoulder, feeling her eyes widen in horror._ Ew, she is giving Zuko a hug! Gag me, for the love of tui! Get away from MY man you depressed, dingy-_

"Hi Katara. How are you?" Hakoda asked gently, interrupting Katara's thoughts about Mai.

Katara nearly fainted, she was so scared. She realized who she was talking to, then said, "Hey Dad. I'm fine. I am just a little tired."

"KATARA! FLYING KICKAPOW!" Sokka screamed, causing an eruption of laughter to come from the other side of the dining hall.

" You know a nice 'Good Morning' would have been nice, but that was good too." Katara laughed, hugging her brother tightly.

"Hey, I was just trying to wake you up! You told dad you were tired so I decided to wake you up-" Sokka said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows, grinning as he spoke.

Hakoda stood up, on the verge of announcing something. The whole dining hall

Grew silent.

" Good morning everyone. I have a very big announcement to make, so sit tight before you get up to get some food. I am proposing a quest to find someone who falls close to one of our friends' hearts." Hakoda's eyes found Zuko's, his blue eyes piercing into Zuko's glistening gold ones. Whispers echoed off the walls, until Hakoda held up his hand, signaling the crowd that he was ready to continue. "Former Fire Lady Ursa, as you know, has been missing for some time. It's never too late, and my scouts have reported that she is alive. Whispers are rousing in towns all over the world about where Ursa currently is." Katara's eyes widened in shock, and immediately looked at Zuko, who looked back at he, and their eyes seemed to connect, like they were sharing a conversation that no one could interpret. Zuko grinned, and they both grew a little pinker than usual in the cheeks. Katara smiled to herself. " We will need two people for this mission. One, is going to be Zuko, the Fire Lord." Everyone loyally bowed in Zuko's direction. " It is his place to choose his partner on this quest. He may pick the strongest, the most intelligent, or witty, or maybe his best friend. Whomever he chooses, we should all support his decision. The quest will be for around four month at a total to search the world for Fire Lady Ursa. Now may I present to you, Zuko, the Fire Lord."

Hakoda held out a hand in Zuko's direction, while Zuko stood up. Hakoda seated himself quietly, and the crowd's attention shifted to Zuko. Katara was gripping her shirt anxiously, feeling a drip of sweat glide across the side of her leg.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko am going to choose someone brave and intelligent. Some one who is trustworthy and loyal, so whomever I pick, please do not be offended if it is not you. I love you all dearly, but I can only pick one of you for this occasion." Zuko said clearly, fidgeting. The silence that was held in between his decision was almost overwhelming. Everyone seemed to stop breathing, afraid of letting a breath slip through their mouths. Katara was nearly standing up, and Sokka was clutching Katara's arm, digging his nails into her nervously. Suki's head turned from Zuko to Katara, smiling as if she knew what was going to happen. " And I choose the witty and graceful water bender, Katara." Mai groaned and crossed her arms across her chest, frowning. Applause broke the silence, filling Katara's ears as she stood with honor, grinning the biggest smile she had ever done. She ran down the steps and hugged Zuko to the point were they looked as if they were glued together. Aang's mouth dropped down a mile with shock and Mai threw a dirty glance at Katara, her eyes flaring.

""THAT'S MY SISTER!" Sokka shouted over the applause smiling and clapping the loudest and with most enthusiasm of any one.

Katara smiled at the crowd of people either shaking her hand, hugging her, or simply bowing. Katara slowly rotated in a circle, looking for Aang, to see how he was taking this news. He was standing in the corner of the dining hall, looking at Zuko as if he killed someone. She spotted a small tear drip down Aang's pale, white face before it was quickly wiped away. She frowned, and made her way through the crowd towards Aang. His sad grey eyes stared into her blue ones, and then he quickly looked away.

" Look, I'm not stupid Katara. I've seen the way he looks at you." Aang was speaking quietly, his arms crossed, and his eyes forlorn.

"The way who looks at me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." He said, a hint of anger in his soft voice. He pouted and turned away from Katara.

" You're acting like a child. Listen to me: there's nothing between Zuko and I okay? He just chose me for the mission, because when I helped him face Azula he felt the most comfortable with me at his side. I'm a good fighter." Katara spoke softly, placing her hand on Aang's shoulder gingerly.

Aang was starting to fume, and Katara could feel his chest moving with anger she had never known him to have before. His eyebrows came together, and his lips were pursed. His eyes stared furiously at the wall he faced, and Katara slowly backed away, afraid of what he might do.

" No offense Katara, but If he wanted a good fighter don't you think he would have picked me? I am the Avatar after all." Aang said coldly, as Katara gasped.

" Why would you _say _that? I am just as good of a water bender as you Aang, and don't deny it. I am your _teacher _for crying out loud!" Katara said, raising her voice a little bit, her fingers coming together as a fist.

" Maybe you are but you don't know all the elements like I do. I am better than you in that way. You can't earth bend, or fire bend, or air bend for that matter." Aang's words were like icicles puncturing Katara's heart.

"You know, sometimes I don't know what comes over you! You are just so _jealous_ and cold, and bitter! When _you _have calmed down, come talk to me but if it's going to be like this leave me _ALONE_!" Katara screamed, her eyes becoming more watery with every word. She turned around, and scurried through the crowd who were staring at the Princess, who made her way out of the dining hall.

Sokka saw what happened and was ready to punch Aang in the face right here, right now. He stomped his way over to Aang, and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Katara, get –"

"It's not Katara. And if you _ever _talk to her like that again, I swear to la that you will NEVER come near her, or the Southern Water Tribe again. If you take one step out of line, or let a harmful word slip from your stupid mouth, your face will meet my fist and our friendship will be _over._" Sokka said menacingly, his finger digging into the Avatar's chest, then turning around. He pushed through the crowd, towards the buffet table, and grabbed a large plate and some seal jerky. He got some water, put it in a pouch and headed for the door. He needed to find Katara. Now.

When he stepped out of the doors, he followed _Sokka's Instincts _and found Katara hugging her legs, burying her face in her knees by the massive water fountain at the center of the castle.

" He was being a jerk Katara. Don't listen to him." Sokka said, patting her back, which was vibrating violently from how intensely she was sobbing.

She unraveled from her little ball and gave Sokka a hug. She was going to tell her how much Aang had hurt her feelings, but she remembered her mother.

"I saw mom last night Sokka." Katara's tears were coming more rapidly down her face.

"What? How? Where" Sokka suddenly straightened, looking aghast. He reached for her hand, and held it as she spoke.

" She visited me from the spirit world. But only for a small amount of time. She just wanted me to tell you that she loves you a lot." Katara sniffed, once again collapsing into her brother's arms.

They hugged each other for a long amount of time, not wanting to let go. They both had a serious look etched onto their faces, while a tear or two trickled down their cheeks. Only one tear glided down Sokka's cheek, for he was to bold to cry any more than that.

A shuffling sound was coming from around the corner, which caused the warrior and water bender to untangle from their embrace in alarm. Katara readied some water from the fountain behind her, ready to use a water whip. Sokka withdrew his new sword, crafted from the same crater his first one was made of; He finally found the space crater when he was exploring with his father around six months ago. Their tears had dried, and in place of it was a look that screamed "Bring it" to the mysterious noise.

The figure emerged from the darkness of the corridor, dressed in an emerald green dress with her hair up in a half-a, tied back with a blue green flower. Sokka and Katara dropped their weapons and water, and welcomed the new visitor. Suki's face looked perturbed, and she dashed over to Katara's side, shushing her softly.

Suki looked at Sokka and immediately blushed, putting some of her hair behind her ear as she gingerly hugged Katara.

"I think it's time to go back to our tent Katara. You need some rest before you go tomorrow. Sokka, It's nice to see you." Suki said with a small smile.

Sokka smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. "It's nice to see you too Suki." Sokka kissed her again then turned to Katara. " Oh I forgot to tell you guys something: Your things were moved into the palace today. It's tested to be safe, and It's always a little more comfortable then a tent."

Suki grinned. "Gotcha, thanks hun. Hey I will visit you in a bit to talk about the wedding preparations. You know I was thinking everything should be green, you know just-"

Sokka interrupted her; he didn't want to talk more about the preparations than he actually had to. " Hey I thought you were going to take Katara back to her room?"

Suki nodded, and put her arm around Katara, who was smiling at her brother and his fiancée. " Do you mind telling me where it actually is so I don't have to wander around all day?" Katara asked, as Sokka and Suki laughed.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner over there, first door on your right, and your room is connected to a very small courtyard, where you can practice your water bending. Actually, Zuko helped design it and it looks pretty good. You should check it out." Sokka said as he pointed to it across the room.

Katara smiled, and her stomach felt like it was going to collapse from the excessive amount of butterflies that danced in her stomach.

_Zuko designed my water bending area? For me? _

"Ahem, and where is _my _room?" Suki interjected, pouting.

" Right next to Katara's room. Oh, you have a courtyard too. Except, it is where you can practice your sick moves and karate chops! Oh, and yours truly designed it!" Sokka's enthusiasm kicked in again, bringing warmth to Katara's heart.

Suki immediately grabbed Katara's arm towards their rooms and shouted over her shoulder, "I'll see you in a bit. I gotta go check these rooms out! I love you!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"NUH- UH I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"Yeah we get it guys. You love eachother! Let's get a move on here!" Katara said laughing.

They both turned around the corner in excitement, chatting about what they thought their rooms would look like. Katara's face was happy again, and her eyes were bright and jolly. Her smile was breathtaking, and she moved with grace towards the doorway to her room.

"Well, here I am." Katara said, turning the icy door knob quickly, as Suki did the same to her door.

Katara gasped in happiness as a succession of light blinded her. One wall of her room was made of ice that were colored in different blues, and parallel to that wall was another made of wood, were her king sized bed welcomed her. Silk much like the blue silk she was wearing right now above her bed, and her sheets were a very dark and clear blue. At the end of her bedspread and at the top, there was another sheet a lighter blue, inscribed on it were small waves in shiny silver. Her pillows were all blue, and her main one had a monumental water tribe insignia sewed on carefully. Across from her bed on the ice wall was a doorway to a small bathroom, fully equipped with a white marble bath, sink, and toilet. Next to her bed was an ice bedside table with a blue cloth diary laid on top of it with a small purple lamp that was carefully lit with fire. To the other side of her bed about a foot there is a doorway to something Katara couldn't recognize. She crept over to it and squeaked the door open. She opened her mouth in astonishment. Three walls were dedicated to an assortment of blue, purple, and white dresses that were scattered around, hung up neatly. On the last wall, there was a collection of dainty shoes, also colored purple, blue, and pearly white. In the middle of the room there was a white bench – bed ( Like Jasmine's bed in Aladdin) When she looked up, a bluish purple half sphere seemed to have fire in it, which provided the light needed to be in the walk in closet. The rest of the area in this closet was glass. Katara touched It all, her mouth still open, to make sure it was real. She gently shut the door, as she went to explore the other areas of the room. As she walked out, she turned left, and walked about two feet when another doorway appeared, this time made of glass. She slid the glass door to the side and smiled once again as she stepped outside. It felt like it was at least seventy degrees, with soft green grass welcoming her bare feet. Katara stood in awe as she noticed the large water fall and at the bottom was a small lake, where she could practice waterbending. A cherry blossom tree sat near the waterfall, which reminded her of the stories Zuko used to tell her about the times he spent with his mother.

_Holy crap. Zuko. He designed this whole place, and he put a cherry blossom tree in it! How sweet!_

She swallowed her pride, and just fell to the ground, smiling at the scent of grass and the sound of rushing water, that gave off a small amount of mist. She buried herself into the soil, looking a lot like Toph on a daily basis when it came to earth. She chuckled to herself as she picked herself up and walked to her bed to take a nap. As she sat down she turned the opposite way of the doorway to her room, and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden her door clicked open and a soft voice hissed through the cracks of the ice of the door, " Katara, are you here?"

Katara's eyes immediately opened with concentration, and she turned around slowly, even fearfully, to see the voice that was speaking to her from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

**Original AN: Hello Everyone!-**

**I hope everyone will enjoy my latest installment: Departing into the SKY! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it made my day :). However, for each chapter I will require 8+ reviews for the next one. This way it keeps everyone reading, and it lets me know my strengths and weaknesses with this piece of writing. Thank you all for your wonderful support, and please do review. I'm begging you. Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'll update as soon as possible,**

**Katara Watertribe**

**Chapter 3**

**Departing into the Sky**

Zuko crept out of the doorway into Katara's room. He could hear his heart pound as if it were about to jump out of his chest. She was lying on her bed, looking rather startled. He looked down at his feet and grinned sheepishly. He looked up again to see her grinning, moving a portion of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Zuko. You gave me a fright there for a second!" She smiled and got up from her bed to welcome him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to give you some news about the mission. We are leaving tonight. Aang is lending us Appa, so we will not have to walk by foot." He looked at her fondly, but frowned as her eyes turned forlorn after he mentioned Aang. " Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I was just having problems with Aang. If you want we could step outside and walk around if you'd like." Her hand gestured towards the glass door leading to her courtyard.

"Sure. But don't change the subject. Enlighten me on about Aang."

They both strolled outside, as Katara explained what had happened. Zuko caringly nudged her from time to time, to make her feel better. She smiled when she noticed this, once again looking into his golden eyes. They ended up sitting at the base of the cherry blossom tree, facing the waterfall.

"You know, he's probably just getting used to the idea of not being with you all the time. You've been together for what a year?" Zuko said, patting her back with heed, grinning down at her.

Zuko ruffled his dark black hair, as he got lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess so. It just pains me to see him this way though. I mean he has no reason whatsoever to _scream _at me like that, especially in front of our friends. I mean how can he be so conceded and cruel? And- hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Her eyes searched his face for a flinch or even a blink from his eyes.

He fidgeted uncomfortably in his place, a soft shade of pink fading onto his cheeks. " Like what? I-I'm not looking at you in a different way than I usually look at you."

"_Okay_… sorry I just swore you were looking at me in a… never mind." Katara rubbed her hands together anxiously, feeling uneasy. Butterflies quickly took over her stomach again, stronger than ever before.

"What? Just tell me."

"Never mind. I just thought for a second-" Katara stopped herself again, truning away with a hint of sadness in her melodious voice.

"Oh come on. Please?"

Katara knew if she looked at his glowing, prepossessing, and alluring face she

would have to tell him tell him. She kept her eyes down, her palms becoming more damp with each second that passed by in the awkward silence.

"It's nothing, forget I mentioned it."

"I'll let it slip by this time, but next time you do this I will keep badgering you until the truth comes out." Zuko teased, as Katara laughed, suddenly dropping her head onto his shoulder.

For a moment the reaction of this was nothing. They sat there in complete bliss, watching the water from the waterfall roar down the slope. Then what had just happened struck them both like a bolt of lightning. They burst apart in discomfiture, both blushing furiously. Zuko was the first to rise from the moist grass.

"I just remembered I have to do something with your brother-uh pack and uh stuff." Zuko explained awkwardly, scratching the back of his head humiliation. His eyes shifted to hers. Their eyes seemed to speak to each other.

_I can't believe that just happened._

Zuko wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Katara flashed a brilliant smile in his direction as he carefully helped her up.

"Alright, just let me know when you're done okay? I need to ask you about what groceries we should bring along." Katara said, hoping he would agree so they would spend more time together.

"Whatever you pick is great. You are a marvolous cook, so I trust you with the food. I need to – talk to a couple of people to make sure that everything is ready and set to go." Zuko hated saying it, he longed to be with Katara, but it must be done.

Katara frowned, her hopeful eyes turning dissapointed .

_I really need to sort out my priorities before Katara starts to have a fit._

"See you in an hour. Meet me back here at seven _on the dot._"Katara said, shrugging off the fact that they won't be going shopping together.

Zuko couldn't think of anything to do but hug her. He pulled her into an embrace, enhaling the jasmine scent of her dark brown wavy hair. She was surprised at first, but then hugged him back, even more so digging her face into his shoulder, smelling a waft of a cinnamon scent that conquered her senses. Hi body heat was breathtaking, she never wanted to let go. Her soft arms curled around his body were comforting, and Zuko grieved the moment when they stopped.

"I'll see you."

Before her could turn around, Katara's lips brushed his cheek, grazing over the outline of his scar. He felt his insides go wild, and he swore he could fly. His heart was racing, he could hear it drum loudly and fiercely against his ribcage.

"I'll be back soon." He assured her, seeing her face light up. She played with her hair as she blushed a deep shade of crimson.

He smiled at this and silently closed the door.

He turned around to see Aang waiting for him, his arms crossed, with a seething look overcoming his face.

"Hey Aang. What brings you here?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question." Aang hissed through his teeth, as Zuko inched back in terror, never realizing Aang had the capability to grow so angry.

"Look, I wasn't doing anything with Kata-"

"Then why were you in there? What were you doing? And above all, _WHY _would you pick _her _for the mission?"

"She is a phenomenal fighter Aang, I need her skills. And, I was in there to discuss what we would need for the trip. Nothing is going on."

"I _know _there is _something _going on and when I get to the bottom of it, once I have the sliver of proof I need to bring you to your knees, I won't hesitate to take you down with one swift stroke." Aangs voice was low but said with an immense amount of rage. Zuko cringed at the thought of himself toppling to the floor like a rag doll and Aang standing above him, shouting, " Yes! I have beaten you! You will never rise from your shame and humiliation!". He realized that Azula had voice those words on Ember Island around a year ago, and it scared him that he would ever think of Aang and Azula being alike in any way. He shuttered.

"There's something fishy going on around here, you and I know it, so you'd best be watching your back." Aang scoffed, his angry grey eyes piercing Zuko's soft gold ones with every word spoken.

He turned around, and stomped off down the corridor. Zuko stood there frozen in shock until Aang's footsteps were a whisper in the wind.

_Oh no. I can't fall for Katara now. Aang would slaughter me. Oh my agni I think I will probably faint from confusion. What the hell is his problem? Katara isn't anyone's property to protect! You know what, I bet I could beat him. No. He's the Avatar, it's impossible. I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sokka's voice that thundered through the dimly lit corridor.

"Suki! I am not wearing that! You can't pay me a million golden pieces! I _refuse_!"

" Oh you'd better _buster _or else you will look horrible at the wedding!" Suki argued.

"Ugh- you're kidding. It's disgusting! It looks like it was designed by my great Uncle Kassan!"

" No it doesn't! You are _always _exxagerrating! For the love of tui!"

Zuko hurried down the corridor, eager to pull Sokka aside to tell him what just happened. He found the couple nose to nose, both with eyebrows furrowed and frusterated looks upon their faces. A black article of clothing was being clutched by Suki, which looked like a tuxedo. Both of their faces turned towards him, and they quickly parted.

"Hey Zuko what's up?" Sokka said, still staring at Suki.

" Aang freaked out on me. He ligitimentally threatened me!"

Sokka turned to Zuko, his face shifting from frustration to worry. "That kid has been messing up all of our lives lately. He yelled at Katara for being chosen!"

"That's why he yelled at me. He figures something is 'going on' between us, when nothing really is! I mean, seriously he needs to mind his own business."

"Maybe you should talk to him Zuko." Suki suggested, looking concerned.

"Unless I want my head ripped off, I will keep my distance from him." Zuko said with exasperation. He was looking similar to Katara, for he was starting to pace around in circles.

" Man, he's just jealous. You and Katara _do_ have a thing though." Sokka said grinning a little bit, as Suki let out a girlish giggle.

" _Excuse _me?" Zuko said, looking thunderstruck.

"It's obvious! You two have been head over heels for each other for the past couple months." Suki said almost collapsing from excitement.

" Are you three talking about Sparky and Sugar Queen's undying love for each other?" Zuko, Sokka, and Suki turned around to see Toph sitting in a chair, munching on an apple with her feet up.

" Of course!" Suki said, becoming more giddy with this conversation by the second.

" Well we're not oblivious to the fact that you two are _made _for each other Sparky Pants, like those two weirdos." Toph said, pointing at very embarrassed Suki and Sokka. " You can't hide it from Aang forever, so at some point you two will have to duel. No joke."

"Thank you for that wonderful observation." Zuko exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his arms into the air.

"No problem." Toph shrugged, smiling mischievously.

"Look Zuko, I am approving of your secret love with my sister ,but if you hurt her feelings or-" Sokka said seriously, until he was interrupted by Zuko.

" I will never, do anything to harm her, I promise you that." Zuko said, staring at Sokka sternly.

"You'd better not or else I will have your head."

"Charming thought." Zuko said sarcastically as Sokka laughed, putting his arm around Suki. "Well I'd better get to the market to purchase some supplies for our trip. I'll see you all later." Zuko said, like he just remembered why he was in the hallway in the first place.

"Hey can I join you? I have to buy some more stuff for my trip back to Ba Sing Se." Toph said, grabbing Zuko's arm as Sokka and Suki walked down the hallway continuing to argue about the article of clothing.

"Sounds okay to me." Zuko replied, guiding her towards the exit. Toph wasn't able to see properly in the ice castle, so she had to be pushed around in a wheelchair until they got outside.

Zuko helped Toph get her cloak on as they stepped out into the gelid weather. Zuko shivered as he and Toph made their way towards the market. He hated this weather, It was unhealthy for a firebender to reside in a cold place for too long.

_I'm glad I'm leaving this block of ice soon._

He shivered as Toph grasped his hand and pushed people aside in the crowd.

"Move it people! I don't have all day!" Toph shouted impatiently, making Zuko choke out a small chuckle.

A woman refused to move out of Toph's way, so in result, Toph pulled her aside and said, " Do you or do you not know what _GET OUT OF MY WAY MEANS _?

The woman quickly scurried aside, afraid of what the earthbender would do. Toph smiled in delight, as he continued to pull Zuko through the mass people.

They reached the small booth with traveling supplies loaded on the shelves. Everything you could possibly need was available here. A stern business man took care of a customer buying some rope, and then turned to Zuko.

"Greetings. May I interest you in any of my many traveling supplies?" The man said, as if it had been recited a thousand times.

"Yes, you can actually. I would like to buy 1,000 inches of rope, two water canisters, two of your warmest sleeping bags, a hand knife, four pots and two pans, two large day packs, a complete set of stationary, two new pairs of boots, around ten food containers, a grappling hook, two black pieces of cloth to mask our identity, and lastly, two pillows." Zuko said with haste, catching his breath.

The man seemed to be writing all of this down vigorously, and he gaped at the amount of items Zuko wished to purchase.

"Oh and I want to buy a pair of new shoes, and four new and knives." Toph added.

" That would all turn out to be 20 gold pieces and 30 copper pieces from you." The man said to Zuko. " And two gold pieces and forty silver pieces from you little lady."

The man packed all of Zuko's things into a couple of cloth bags, and gave Toph a small silk bag with her knives, and a rough cloth larger bag for her shoes.

Zuko and Toph thanked the merchant greatfully, and headed back to the palace. They walked and shivered for several minutes before Toph whispered, " I wish he would love me the way you love Katara.". Zuko looked at her, shocked and eager to see who she was talking about. "I know he wants to kill you, but I- I am in love with- um- Aang." Toph sniffed. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as a trickled down her pale cheek. "He'll never love me though."

Zuko didn't have any words to say. He wrapped an arm around her with worry as she sobbed into her hands. They knocked at the doors of the castle.

Toph dried her tears, and punched Zuko in the arm hard. She lifted his arm off off of her and said, " Thanks for being there for me, but _TELL ANYONE AND I WILL BEAT YOU TO A CRISP."_

Zuko nodded, as he headed inside with her. He dropped her off in her room and said goodbye. He gave her a friendly hug before she slammed the door. He smiled, and walked to Katara's room. He knocked at her door, and waited several minutes. He was about to leave when the door burst open.

Katara stood there, with an outfit made of pearly white silk. It's design was the same as any water tribe princess, but it was a sparkly color of white. Zuko gaped at her outfit, almost sounding deranged as random words escaped his mouth. Katara looked at him curiously for a while until he snapped out of it.

"You- you look v-very nice." He stuttered, humiliating himself.

_Well that was attractive. Not! She probably thinks I am some sort of freak now. _

She smiled and thanked him. She looked at what he was carrying: two enormous bags completely full being lugged on his back.

"Why don't you place those down over there. You look tired. Here- lemme go get you some water." She led Zuko into the room and went to the bathroom quickly to fetch some water. When she gave it to Zuko, he gulped it down in one swallow.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No need to thank me; It's something everyone should do." Katara smiled at him, flirting with him.

He noticed her attempt, and grinned back. "Hey, I have all the supplies and my stuff is packed. What about you? How much have you done?"

" Everything basically. My stuff is packed, and so is the food, so I guess I'm all set." She said, pointing everything out in the room.

"Great! Well, do you want to help me load all of this stuff onto Appa?"

"Not a problem at all." She said, as she grabbed the food and her bag full of clothes.

They headed for her courtyard, where Appa now laid on the moist grass. He groaned in delight as he saw Katara and Zuko move towards him. They carefully packed everything onto Appa, making sure everything was ready to go. Whilst they did this they chattered on to each other, flirting slightly.

Both of them headed to the dining hall to have dinner, where they said their goodbyes and thank you's to everyone. Hakoda smiled at both of them as he embraced them both.

"Have a wonderful and safe adventure, and I hope you find your mother my son. I love you both." Hakoda said, touching Zuko's heart.

_He's like the father I never had._

They parted ways with Sokka, who kept giving them lectures on how to take care of themselves.

"- and lastly, remember that in order to survive, you need to eat." Sokka said, as Zuko and Katara burst into hysterics. Katara hugged her brother and mouthed the words 'I love you'. He smiled, and a tear glided down his cheek. 'I love you too.' Was his response, he mouthed it just as she did.

"Good luck 'ol buddy 'ol pal." Sokka said giving Zuko a bro hug.

"Take care my brother." Zuko replied, patting him on the back.

They did the same thing to Suki and Toph, who both took it rather well. If you think well means crying hysterically into their hands blubbering words and saying things like 'Don't forget to write me every single day!' (Suki), or a quick hug and a gesture to get out of the room (Toph) is normal.

Aang never emerged from his room after his encounter with Zuko, so they never saw him. In a way Katara and Zuko were both relieved.

As they climbed the back of Appa, they looked down at their friends and family waving frantically at them.

"Wow. I have never felt so horrible to go anywhere without them all."

"Zuko, it's because you have never really felt the feeling of family since your mother- disappeared. It feels good doesn't it?" Katara said soothingly, grasping his hand.

"Yeah it does." Zuko smiled.

He took one last wave to the crowd, and Katara blew one last kiss before Zuko said the magic words: Yip Yip.

They soared through the air, once again feeling the wind blowing hard against them. This caused Katara to edge closer to Zuko, and for them both to smile slightly. She started to doze off on Zuko's shoulder, tired from all the excitement.

A mixture of oranges, yellows, and reds that painted the sky made the crowd stare open mouthed at the sight. Zuko and Katara became a white dot in nature's magnificent masterpiece.

"Fire Lady Ursa, here we come." Zuko said, as they flew off into the sunset.

**Original AN: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed thins chapter- it's one of my favorites! Anyways, I added Toph a little more into the picture, everyone loves Toph and we haven't seen her in a while so there. Aang is getting a lttle over the top mad isn't he? Haha he had PMS! Katara and Zuko are heating up finally! Which is good. Well, keep on checking for another chapter, because I will be updating in the next couple of days.**

***Remember: 8+ Reviews for another Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

**Original AN: Hi Everyone,**

**This is my latest chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote it over the course of a busy week, school's killing me guys. Like, to the point were I am so overwhelmed with work I feel like I could die. Anyways, I know you don't want to hear my sob story about my own life so I just wanted to remind you that you need 8+ reviews in order to have another chapter. Also, the next chapter will be a little later than usual, because I am getting prepared for HPDH part one at midnight on Thursday. Hope you all understand. Now, read on and enjoy!**

**~ Katara Watertribe**

**Chapter 4**

**Letters and Rain Drops**

Zuko's eyes fluttered open, the morning light blinding him. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, and stretched his arms above his head. He laid down in Appa's saddle for several minutes, staring at the sky, his mind swimming with thoughts. His face looked fresh and ready for a new day, those golden orbs sparkling in the sunlight.

_Yesterday night was fairly interesting. The way she rested on my shoulder… it was as if it soothed me or something. Never before have I felt this way towards someone else. It's like a foreign language that I have no idea how to speak yet. It's just that the way she moves is like… a full on rainstorm. I'm like a piece of parchment swirling in the howling winds of her, nothing. I just want to say how I feel, but I love you is way too… boring. It's something that I will definitely say to her if we are ever together, but the first time has to be special. Lemme try this um…" You are like a blossoming flower and I am the rain". _

Zuko thought for a moment, but his solemn face turned to one of mild repulsion.

_That is way too…not me, its kind of corny. Like Uncle. But worse. Let's see… "you are a beautiful…"_

Zuko's face twisted into a more revolted look, almost looking as if he could gag.

_ NO NO NO! What should I say? I-I am so captivated by her so it's hard to think about how I'm supposed to express it to her. Wait… Uncle always said I would know what to say when the time is right. Perhaps it's not time to say it yet. I'll think about this later. _

He sat up and once again yawned, as his face turned to the woman steering. Her hair was flying behind her, violently slapping her face. For some reason, this caused her smile to grow wider, as she lifted her arms up into the air and whispered, "I'm free!". Her pearly white dress was flowing with the wind gracefully. She threw her head back and breathed in the fresh air, grinning broadly. Her indigo blue eyes battled with the incoming air, rushing towards her. Her olive skin shimmered in the sunlight that beat heavily down on her. Katara, the Princess of the Water Tribe took Zuko's breath away.

"G-Good M-Morning K-K-Katara." Zuko stammered, still drinking in her exotic beauty.

The Princess swiftly whipped around, apparently startled. She gave him a half – smile and replied, " Good Morning Zuko." as she put some of her thick, brunette hair behind one ear. " It's a beautiful view isn't it?" she said pointing at the sun rising.

Zuko nodded and said, " Yeah, it is." However his attention was on the lovely waterbender, swaying with the ferocious wind.

" Do you think that we should set up camp, just for a day before we reach the fire nation? I mean, it will be nice to relax before we set off on this journey." She queried, as her eyes started to sparkle with hope.

" Y- yeah that will be good. I think I need to just take a rest before we start the search for my mother. We should shop for some more food, and gather some information. Why don't we land at Ember Island? That way, we won't even have to set up camp." Zuko said, pointing at the island up ahead, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

" I miss the sand and the water… I think that would be great." She replied. Katara noticed him staring, and her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. With a toss of her head, the sun once again caught her attention.

Zuko quickly looked away from her, even though he could stare at her for eternity. His hands grew clammy, and his heart rate was sprinting a marathon as his head slowly turned to her once again.

"Where should I land? In your back yard?"

Zuko shifted his attention to the island, which was approaching rapidly. " Yeah that's fine. Once we get there, we should immediately go grocerie shopping. I'm starving."

" You sound like Sokka." She laughed, and said, " I'll cook something for you. After all, I bought food already and you said I was a _marvelous_ cook."

Zuko blushed furiously and managed to say, " Y-Yeah I guess that would be good."

Appa let out a mighty roar as his front paws landed on the vivid green grass. He basked in the vast amount of sunlight that the Fire Nation had, and moaned in delight.

Katara and Zuko clambered off of him, gripping their astronomical amount of supplies with their hands. They carried all of their things into the kitchen before dropping them to the floor with a loud clash.

" So… do you want to spend a day at the beach?" Katara asked timidly, rubbing her hands together with anxiety.

" That sounds like fun, I'll go get my swim trunks on." Zuko said, walking over to his room. The minute his door squeaked closed, a smile conquered his face.

With haste, he scrambled to his bag and pulled out his swim trunks, and slipped them on. He threw his shirt off, and headed to his closet were he found a light beach robe he could wear. It was blood red, outlined in shimmery gold. He sound his way to a mirror, which he rarely did. Zuko's face snarled at his " unappealing" scar that was etched upon his gentle face. His gold eyes looked down at his feet before he dared to look up again. Zuko ignored his scar, and ruffled his hair up a bit more, personally finding it more attractive. His eyes glimmered in the sunlight that streamed in from his bathroom window.

A fluttering sound seized his attention, as he looked out his window. A figure he could not desipher was hovering over to him, swaying from side to side with the slight draft. He peered at the shape curiously, until he suddenly realized what it was. He ran out his doors, and caught the monkey like animal, petting it.

"Momo, it's good to see you boy. How did you find us?" Zuko whispered to the animal, patting his back as he purred with pleasure. Three scrolls dropped from Momo's tail as Zuko fed him some berries. Zuko snatched them up roughly and read who they were for: _To Zuko_ said the first one, written in careful and delicate cursive. The second read:_ My Dear Katara. _He couldn't hide the disgust in his face as he recognized the handwriting: It was Aang's.

"Oh no." He murmered angrily.

_It's probably a pathetic 'I'm Sorry' letter to Katara. Could he drop any lower than to send her a measly letter to express his sorrow? He couldn't even say it to her face? _

Zuko shoved Katara's scroll aside and picked up the other one. He studied the '_To Zuko' _handwriting. It seemed vaguely familiar, like a distant memory.

_Where have I seen it before? Wait… it couldn't be… no it … it can't be! But it is! _

Zuko slowly solved the puzzle. He should know the elegant handwriting more than a slap in the face. Mai.

"Shit!" He shouted, smacking himself on the forehead. " Why here, why _now_?"

He scrambled out of his room to Katara, clutching all of the scrolls in his hands before slamming them down onto the parlor room table.

" Here's a letter from your _boyfriend." _He snarled as he sat down in a chair his arms crossed.

" A letter from AANG?" She exclaimed, seizing the scroll, her eyes filling with anger and sorrow mixed together. Her eyes moved across the page steadily, each moment the silence between them growing louder. Zuko's arm trembled in fear as he once again reached for Mai's letter. He opened it as if something were going to come out of it and maul his face. His eyes slowly moved to Mai's first words, carefully inscribed in jet black ink:

_Zuko,_

_Sometimes it's hard to realize when someone is truly gone, when they step out of you life never to return. I never wanted to believe that in my life that person would be you. Why Zuko? Is it something I did? Nowadays I don't even know what to expect anymore. One day you are at my side, being the man that I fell in love with, the next your beside her acting as if you are her boyfriend. You were flocking before her, basically throwing yourself to her, not even thinking about how I would have felt about it. I know. I'm not vapid. I have seen you comforting her in her times of need. Not that I care anymore, but why the hell would you ever think about taking an interest in her? Of all people, a peasant! And not to mention she is as ugly as a platypus bear! You can tell me she's a princess but she is a princess of a civilization that ought to have the same fate as the air nomads had. I don't know who you are anymore, and I certainly don't want to know. It was over a long time ago, I should have known. Goodbye Zuko. Forever. _

_Mai_

The piece of parchment in Zuko's hands suddenly burst into flames, the tid bits of the remains falling to the floor. Katara gasped and shuttered at the crinkling noise the paper made as it shriveled into ash.

" What are you doing?" Katara said fearfully, moving towards Zuko in horror.

" Burning what should be burned. That woman is going to be the death of me." Zuko said with vexation, looking away from Katara's perturbed eyes.

" Who?"

" Mai."

Katara made a face Zuko had never seen the minute he spoke Mai's name. She looked away in odium, shaking her head.

"I knew it. That- that monster." Katara said with rage rubbing Zuko's back soothingly.

"What did your letter say?"

"Nothing important. I don't want to talk about it."

" Let me see it."

" Here. Keep it out of my sight." Katara said her fury growing stronger, as she shoved it into his hands. She abruptly stomped out of the house towards the beach.

Zuko opened the scroll curiously, and his eyes began to fly across the page:

_My Dearest Katara~_

_I am so sorry for what happened between you and I. I know it is hard to believe, but after you left, I stormed off to my room and cried the rest of the day, unable to think or speak. All I did was sob. Then out of my rage I screamed at Zuko. I know I shouldn't have done what I did and I am so sorry. Tell him that I am too. _

_Your ability to make me so motivated to do my job being the Avatar is a pretty honorable thing that you should be proud of. I knew that when I kissed you at the war that we were meant to be together. It's fate, and I know you feel the same about me. I believe Zuko now: Nothing is going on between you two. How could I be so stupid? _

_Toph and I are traveling to the Earth Kingdom to buy a home for Toph. She really loves it there, and I can't bear to see her in the South Pole any more, it's not in her blood to be somewhere with so little land, or earth. So I have been sailing with Toph on one of your dad's old boats since you guys have Appa. I miss him, give him a carrot for me! _

_I hope you forgive me, I am sorry once again. I love you._

_~Aang_

Zuko groaned and threw this scroll aside, angry enough so he couldn't even look at it. He grabbed a towel, and headed for the beach.

He lolled in the sun, so happy that he was in a warm place again. As he strolled along the pathway to the beach, the cry of the sea gulls brought a memory he didn't want to remember to his mind. Two children playing carelessly in the hills, shouts of laughter escaping their mouths, sea gulls squacking above them. He put a hand to his scar, and a tear barely escaped from his eyes. He bravely wiped it away, not wanting to remember the past, but step forward into the future. Zuko couldn't take the sudden flash of memories that was about to bombard his mind, so he ran to her. Ran to Katara, who smiled up at him as he slowed down.

" Hey, sorry about storming off like I did… Aang just expects too much from me." Katara said, a frown overcoming her smiling face.

" I know, I saw it. Those weren't the best letters I could have gotten. Mai… she broke up with me." Katara turned away, afraid that he would see her smile. " And, she thinks I am a terrible person, and _I'm not!"_ He gripped his hair angrily as he started to pace in the sand, circling around faster and faster. Katara shushed him, getting up to pat his back which was oscillating fiercely.

"Listen to me Zuko. You are a really special person, don't you ever forget that. You brought hope to everyone in the world, and that is something to be proud about." She brought her hands up to his face, so he had to look at her as she spoke. Her feisty blue eyes bore into his, seeming as if they could read his very soul.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Katara suggested, gesturing towards the sea.

" I'm not in the mood…" Zuko anxiously started to ruffle his hair, and shuffle his feet in the sand.

" For me?" She made a puppy face, that Zuko couldn't resist.

" Alright _fine_. Just this once. For you." His eyes were serious, she could tell that he was thinking.

" Let's go!" She laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the roaring water. The minute they touched ice crept up his back, making him shiver and blush lividly. Zuko glanced at her, pleasantly surprised that a shade of red painted her face as well.

The second they touched the water, Katara shoved Zuko full on into the shallow water. Zuko rose sopping wet, howling with laughter. He held out his hand for her to help him up, which she foolishly took. He pulled her into the water as well, an unexpected shriek of laughter. Katara grinned sheepishly as they wrestled each other in the water for a couple of minutes, laughter startling the people around them. They splashed each other playfully but viciously at the same time. Several minutes later, they both dropped down into the shallow water, panting fiercely. Katara was the first to rise, helping Zuko up they headed for their towels.

" That was fun." Zuko said, beaming. He looked at her by his side

_Being with her, isn't so hard. It's kind of easy actually. She just keeps surprising me every day. _

" Most fun I've had in quite some time. I really enjoyed that." Katara later answered, after drying herself off and handing him a towel.

Suddenly, several eyes wandered towards Katara as she waterbended some water out of her hair. Boys who were looking at her longingly and jealously before gave her a look of distaste, spitting at her very feet as they passed. Girls snickered and gossiped in each other's ears, giving Katara dirty looks and whispering things like, ' _Stupid waterbending brat' or 'Arrogant water tribe filth'. _Katara's eyes started to grow glassy, but she refused to cry.

Zuko noticed this, ready to fight. Katara held him back, shaking her head.

" Don't bother… they are just mean. It- It doesn't mean anything to me." She stuttered with bravery, attempting to sound like it didn't mean a thing.

" They don't know who they're talking to." Zuko snapped, before he was interrupted by none other than Ron Jian.

"Hey water tribe _peasant. _Why are you here? So we can tell you who you truly are? A filthy wretch who is too arrogant to notice that we all find you so disgustingly ugly?" Ron Jian spat, smiling in triumph. He smacked her across the face, causing her to crumple down to the soft sand, sobbing.

Zuko turned around, his golden eyes fuming with anger. His presence made Ron Jiuan step back. Zuko said menacingly, " What did you say?".

Ron Jian shakily said, " T-That she is a filthy w-waterbender who is so f-full of herself it b-brings sickness to our s-s-stomachs."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Zuko screamed in rage.

"I-I…"

Zuko punched him in the face so hard you could hear something in his face crack violently. He grabbed Ron Jian's head and smashed his nose against his own knee as hard as he could. Ron Jian groaned in pain.

" DON'T YOU _EVER _SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I- I am truly sorry Fire Lord Zuko." He groaned, clutching his head afraid to look into the amber eyes of his Fire Lord again.

" DON'T SAY THAT IT TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO HER YOU STUPID PIG!" Zuko roared.

Ron Jian said valiantly, " I am sorry, um, Waterbender."

" It's okay…"

Ron Jian quickly hobbled away at the crack of thunder that screeched across the sky. Katara watched him go, sadness filling her eyes as she sobbed harder.

Zuko sat down to shush her. He draped his arm around her as it started to drizzle. She was shaking profoundly fast, digging her face into his shoulder, clutching him for her dear life. He frowned as he saw the love of his life weeped. Zuko had never felt so much pain since his mother mysteriously disappeared. He held her close as the rain sarted to crash down on them harder.

" Wh- Why would you do that for me?" She said, a quiver to her voice. " No one has ever d-done that for me before."

He looked at her through the rain that was pouring down on them now. Katara felt her stomach flutter ferociously, her heart pumping against her ribs. Her chest was pressed against his a he got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. His insides were going wild, his mind whipping around in circles. And without warning, without caring that some people were watching from the shadows of the storm, Zuko kissed her.

The kiss seemed to go on for ages, fireworks exploding in both of their minds, different colors exploding into oblivion. Katara's mind was spinning, Zuko's growing dizzy. Katara started to shed hot tears of happiness as she gently pressed his face towards hers a little harder. Zuko tasted her salty tears and slowly separated his lips from hers.

" Because I love you are my world, the reason I wake up every morning. You are the reason I live. I love you more than life itself. And the moment I saw your face, I knew that something was changing. Your blue eyes are the most beautiful in the world and I am honored that you, the most beautiful person to walk this earth would ever be interested in me. I'm captivated by you, like a fireworks show." Zuko said seriously grabbing both of her hands gingerly.

Katara smiled and slowly put her hand to his scar. " You took away the agony that overcame my heart for the past years, and I don't know anyone who wouldn't be interested in you. You are so charming and witty, and even if you don't think so, someday in you're life you will know it to be true. You, Zuko of the Fire Nation, are beautiful inside and out." Her moist lips touched his scar. When she stopped, her hand trailed down to his heart, which was beating furiously through his body.

She mouthed the words inside and out. Katara took his hand, and despite the fact that it was pouring rain, they walked steadily towards the house in silence. They were both so enthralled with one another, that neither could express their love in words. They slid the door open and closed it as the rain splashed the sidewalk, and with an eerie silence, everything went black.

**Another cliffhanger, I know. I'm sorry but I am jut as excited as you are so don't be mad at me ****J****. Anyways, if you have any idea's about what Zuko and Katara should do , anything at all, contact me. I would be happy to take it into consideration. Have a great week, and for HP fans, I'm counting the days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

** Chapter 5 **

** Drops of Poison**

**Original AN: Hello Readers~**

**A tragedy has struck in my family, which has been the cause of my delay in posting. I am so sorry, but the incident caused me to have a severe writers block. So, I asked for help. In dire need, I sent out a load of emails to the best authors who support Zutara. Luckily, the famous AnnaAza has agreed to help me with this story! Yay! (cheers erupt from the crowd). **

**Now, please please please review, and we have decided to write an extra long chapter in apology for this recent event. So, we hope all of you had a wonderful turkey day, and enjoy! **

**~Katara Watertribe and _AnnaAza_**

"Zuko!" Katara cried out in alarm, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down onto the wooden floor. Zuko landed on top of her; Barely having time to enjoy her lush body against his, he heard a loud TWACK! about two inches from his head. He dared to look up.

A glint of silver caught his attention. A scroll was tied to the blade.

Katara trembled as she gasped in relief. Zuko stroked her hair, feeling like trembling himself, but he carefully grasped the handle and pulled the deadly projectile out of the wall. The handle disconnected fron the blade and the two pieces fell open to reveal a small glass vial with dark liquid.

Zuko lit up the lanterns around him, examinating the contents of the knife. He began to unscrew the vial open, sniffing it. It had a foul, sharp smell that burned his nostrils. A little liquid started to dribble out, falling towards his arm.

Katara breathed in sharply as she saw the green color of the liquid and cried, "Stop!" The Waterbender sharply halted the droplet and the rest of the poison, throwing it into the fireplace. Before Zuko could ask her what she was about to do, she grabbed a lit lantern and smashed it into the fireplace. The wood inside burned, the vile substance evaporating.

"That..." Katara announced with a hard edge to her voice. "was poison. A deadly poison. If it hit one of us, we'd be dead in a minute."

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked, relieved that the poison didn't touch his skin, especially not Katara's.

"Jet, a rebel leader, showed it to Aang, Sokka, and me. He devised this plan to trick us, and he had the same poison, pretending that a harmless, old Fire Nation man tried to assassinate him with it. I asked him about it later, and he told me its properties. Someone is trying to kill us." Katara shivered. Thank the spirits she got Zuko down onto the floor in time. La, she would be devasted if that knife, poisoned or not, hit Zuko! She remembered Sozin's Comet, the final Agni Kai between Zuko and his deranged sister. She remembered feeling a wave of panic, terror, and horrified as Zuko threw himself in front of that deadly lightning bolt meant...for HER. She remembered him twitching in pain, groaning, with that hole in his stomach...La! The flashback hit her with full force, with the sounds of battle and the blood red sky.

Zuko noticed Katara's distress, and reached for her with his large, pale hands. She succumbed to his gentle hug, with her head in the crook of his neck and her lithe body pressed against his. Her tears wet his shoulder, but he did not push her away.

"Katara...love." Zuko hadn't realized he had said that until it passed his lips. It sounded...right to him. He never felt comfortable calling Mai endearments; she hated them anyway.

The thought of Mai made him set his jaw, and he tightened his grip on the weeping woman.

Katara stopped, and looked into his golden eyes. She leaned into him more. Zuko's breath caught in his throat. He could feel every soft curve, every dip against his body. Her hair was rumpled, giving him an impression of horse-pup. Her sparkling blue eyes were like a cloudless sky.

Katara was beautiful.

He had no idea who started it, but he didn't care. Their lips met, shyly at first, but then turned heated and frenzied. He could feel his hand in her soft hair, the other clutching her slender waist. He could definitely feel his lips caressing hers. His hands moved almost frantically to run his fingers through her hair, brush her back, and touch the small of her back. All of this was roaming, unplanned.

He loved very damn minute of it.

Katara was aware of his hands. She was also aware of hers. They gripped his shaggy black hair, caressed his scar, felt the muscles of his back, and her lips followed her hands. Zuko mimicked her.

No coherent word was heard except for "Zu!", "Tara!", "Damn!", "Gods!", and "More!" There was a lot of heavy breathing and grunting. Katara moaned as Zuko ravaged her neck. Zuko whined when Katara brushed her hips against his by accident. He suddenly felt pressure down there, and...it rising. Katara gasped, color flooding her mocha cheeks.

They broke apart, awkwardly. Zuko shifted his clothes to hide the growing problem below his waist. Katara ducked her head., then noticed the scroll tossed to the floor.

She opened it, and read in a low voice:

"The blood of water will be spilled, the Fire Lord's blood will be spared, if he would come and bargain. I hold your mother in chains. She will be freed if you bow to my desires. Come find us; do not contact your guards or your friends. She will be executed on the spot if you do. We have spies everywhere. Bring your Water witch, young Lord. Find us, in a week's time, or your nation will fall. So will your mother."

Katara felt herself paling, and she knew Zuko's face was like hers. Scared. Frightened. Anxious. Worried. Fearful.

Only a week to find Ursa. A week to find the people who wanted Katara, possibly Zuko, too, dead. A week to prepare. A week to stop a threat and a disaster.

One week.

"The scroll!" Zuko hissed, standing up and rushing to the table.

"What?" Katara asked, slowly getting up.

"There were three scrolls that Momo left! What's the third scroll?" Zuko threw Aang's letter aside and groped for the rolled up parchment. Opening it so fast that Katara feared it might tear, Zuko looked at a map of the four nations. There were scrawled sentences—the same handwriting that was on the threat note—on the sides and on the lands. One started at Ember Island.

"There are clues to where we would find them. They aren't making this easy. They want us to not find her." Zuko closed his eyes and angrily put his head in his hands, shaking. He slumped down onto a chair.

That made sense. They—whoever they were—wanted to start another war and kill his mother. A war would cause more trouble, like ripping a freshly healed wound. Though murdering his mother would break him. He knew this, and they knew this. Imagine spending fruitless days finding her, only for her dead body to be sent to him.

Zuko tried to banish the thought of a cold, stiff corpse. He had imagined it before, when he rushed to ask everyone where his mother was after the night she disappeared. He imagined her in the traditional burial bed, the one same as his grandfather Azulon was in, with her body neatly arranged like a doll's. The Fire Sages would give a speech about her to the public, creamate her into ashes, and store them in the Royal Family's private burial tombs.

He imagined the horrible things she might be going through. He felt like charging without rest, food, or water to save his mother, or crying.

"Zuko. We will find her." Katara assured him with a determined look set on her features. "I promise."

"What if we don't?"

"We survived a war once. We can do it again. We have more people on the good side now. La, even some Fire Nation citizens—"

"Mostly peasants, Katara. Peasants."

"And what's wrong with that?" Katara demanded, her eyes flashing. Zuko didn't notice the warning signs, and plowed on.

"You don't understand. Fire Nation government is mostly about the nobles. We listen to the lower class, but they don't have a direct say. We need a stable government that agrees with me and—"

"Are you saying peasants don't make a difference?" Katara growled lowly. "They grow the crops, they take care of the animals, they work in factories, they pick crops, they build irrigation systems and wells, they build more transportation methods, they have suffered the brunt of the Fire Nation's losses! Not just your nation's peasants suffered! Every nations' did! Almost all of them were or are peasants! They know what it's like, and they will fight with you!"

"They didn't do so well last time, did they?" Zuko snapped back, his anxiety about his mother and their mission filling up every space in his mind. Katara slammed her fist on the table.

"Really? Because most of the Gaang were peasants! You and Toph weren't, but you were like us! You worked, you cooked, you cleaned, you were in the dirt and war with us! I am a peasant! Even if I'm the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm a peasant! The South never had royalty! We were all equal! Are you saying I'm worthless?" Her eyes shimmered, and angrily, she wiped them away. Zuko started towards her, but she shoved him away roughly. "Well?"

"That's not what I meant. That's not what I said." Zuko protested, but Katara was spinning around angrily to march out the door. She paused before the open door, her eyes hard and cold as the ice she lived in.

"I will help you with your mission." Katara stated in a scary-calm voice. "But you can't fight this war without peasants. Including me. Remember that."

She slammed the door behind her.

_That girl is going to kill me! UGH WHY DO I HAVE DO BE SO STUPID!_

Zuko stormed outside into his courtyard, and firebended his rage. Flames whipped around in circles, shot up into the sky, and cascaded to the ground. Zuko was battling the fire with the pouring rain that was pouring down from the sky. Water swamped him from head to toe, as he screamed into the frigid air.

His hands were in fists, his heart was beating against his ribcage furiously, the blood in his throat burning. His blood was boiling with anger, and regret. Everything had been so perfect, so exquisite, but as soon as it came, it seemed to be like smoke, unable to grasp, and it slipped away.

Zuko let his hands fall limp next to him, his firebending disappearing into thin air. He steadily walked towards the entrance to the house, and gently closed the door behind him. He made his way into his room, and dried off. He changed into his trousers, and collapsed onto his bed.

_I need to think. I just hope Katara-and I for that matter are in a better mood tomorrow. _

His eyelids fluttered and closed.

**The next morning...**

An aroma of sea prunes awakened Zuko from his slumber. He groggily changed into his traveling clothes, and stepped out into the brightly lit corridor. He rubbed his eyes and the setting faded into focus.

Katara was moodily stewing some sea prunes for the trip, fidgeting every couple of seconds. She too was wearing her traveling gear, with her usual blue kimono draped around her. Zuko sat himself down at the table and put his head into his hands.

" Not even a good morning Katara, can you seriously drop down that low?" Zuko growled, his relaxed hands becoming tense.

" Oh sorry, I didn't know I had the ability to speak to you, you are the firelord. I am only a poor peasant, why would I have any business talking to you oh mighty one?" She retorted sarcastically, with a hint of wrath. She let out the fire to let the prunes cool, and turned around to face Zuko.

" Listen, about last night-"

"Forget it. You already made your point crystal clear, _my lord._" She spat, her eyes flaring with pique.

" We can't go on like this. It isn't going to work. We won't be able to complete this mission without each other Katara." Zuko said, emerging from his chair to put his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped away his hand and turned away from him, her fingers balled up into two fists.

" I don't know Zuko, I don't know. This is too confusing, and I can't do this. Not now. You have already hurt me enough." She began, her voice becoming soft. " And to think, I thought you were better than that, to separate people into classes of society!" Her voice was rising, as was the tension. " Just to make this quite clear, I really don't think I have ever known you to be that heartless."

" I am not heartless Katara! Just listen to me! I-" Zuko began, his blood boiling with fury.

" Not heartless! Don't make me laugh!" Katara retorted, once again whipping around to face those amber eyes. " I am in this mission to find your mother, Zuko, not you. And it doesn't help that we are fighting endlessly!"

"We? WE are fighting? Are you mad?" Zuko roared, causing Katara to flinch and step back. " YOU are the one who ALWAYS has to be RIGHT! How do you think I feel about that huh? And don't start on me about hating peasants because I don't! So, Stop jumping to conclusions and give me a chance!"

The silence between the two was unbearable. Their chests moving up and down, panting hoarsly from screaming were the only sounds heard for the next several minutes.

Katara continued to glare at Zuko, as he did to her. Katara silently turned around and placed the sea prunes in a basket full of fruits and vegetables. She took a wild berry pie out of the oven and carefully placed it in another basket. She didn't speak, or even seem to notice Zuko standing there behind her, angrier than ever.

"Speak to me!" Zuko said, calming down, but outraged all the same.

Katara simply packed everything and loaded them up onto Appa in a few minutes. Zuko stood there, frozen in shock that she's playing the 'I'm not talking to you' game.

" Are you going to stand there all day gaping at me like that or are we ready to get a move on?" Katara said coldly after a couple more minutes packing.

"Bu-but wait…what?"

" You heard me, now hold this." Katara said, placing some blankets in his hands before retrieving them a couple seconds after.

"Thank you. Now why don't you climb aboard. Wait, make sure we didn't forget anything first." Katara said, waving at Zuko to go back into the house to check.

_For the love of agni I think I am going to go crazy if she keeps treating me like a servant._

Zuko picked up all the scrolls that were scattered about the parlor room floor and awkwardly handed them to Katara. He could feel her not telling him something…and something important.

" Tell me what the kai you want Katara. Now. I am tired of waiting." Zuko said, as he bravely stare into her dazzling blue eyes.

" I want my mother back. But I cant have that can I? So I am going to get your mother back for you, and avoid these murderers that are trying to silence us." She said solemnly, her eyes cold as ice, piercing his soft amber orbs.

Zuko climbed onto Appa, and whispered the magic words. Before he knew it, they were soaring through the air again, just like old times. Katara was sorting out the food in the back, while Zuko steered. The wind was overwhelming, causing shivers to run down Zuko's back as he grasped the leather reins.

"Katara, I'm sorry okay? It's my fault." Zuko said, slowly turning around to look at her.

"Oh don't be so stupidly modest Zuko. It's mine, and we all know it. It was a stupid fight, but it really opened my eyes to what almost happened between us. We…almost were done." Katara said soothingly. Her voice returned to its normal state again, but something was off, something Zuko couldn't grasp.

" Done with what?"

"Our relationship you inconceivable little twit!" She said whacking his head a little bit playfully, as a small laugh escaped from her lips.

" Yeah…but there's something you aren't telling me and I need to know. Now."

" It's…it's not what you think. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt." She said, as Zuko shivered.

"Thanks?" He said, unsure how to respond.

" Oh and just so you know," Katara said crouching down towards his left ear, " I don't give more than three chances so don't waste your last one."

She gave him a quick kiss, and decided to cuddle up next to him. She closed her eyes and was in complete bliss for a moment. This tranquil lapse of time was interrupted by a growl from Appa. Zuko looked at Katara, his eyes swimming with worry.

" Is anyone following us?" Zuko asked shakily, motioning for her to look behind them.

" No, I don't think-" A gasp finished her sentence as she got a full view of what was behind them. Her finger quivered as she pointed at the figure trailing them.

" Oh good lord why does everything have to happen to me?" Zuko muttered under his breath as he slowly turned to see what she was exclaiming about. He felt his gold eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no." They said in unision, as they frightfully exchanged glances.

An eerie silence greeted them like an old friend. Something was coming. And it's not going to be pretty.

**Thank you so much! Please review, and I really appreciate the fact that you just read that! I KNOW, it's one of the shorter chapters, but you have to give it a little credit. Anyways, visit AnnaAza's page for some more good stories that are sure to capture your attention. I will update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA _or the original works of "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile".**

**AN: This is AnnaAza. Yes, I will updating "Acts of Kindness" TOMORROW or this very evening. Here is the delayed chapter, written by me, so read and review! Also, read mine and PotterandEvans4life's new HP story about Lily and James! It can be found on her profile. Please read and review what we've worked hard on, or we'll be very, very cross. I might not even update the "Acts of Kindness" final battle (lots of airships, Aang vs. Ozai, On Ji heroine drama, Zuko and Katara vs. Azula, and a big tragedy) if she gets less than five reviews. I'm sorry to make threats, but please review our HP fanfic. **

** Chapter 6**

**New Threats and a Clue**

"I think it's an airship..." Zuko stared, squinting at it. "Hey, look, it's one of my own..." The Fire Lord's black crest of a dragon showed clearly against the dark red balloon. Zuko breathed, a long release, and started to go towards it to seek news and exchange greetings. Katara sighed in relief, drawing her dark cloak's folds tighter around her body. Zuko hadn't realized that she had put it on.

"Are you cold?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"I'm fine." She answered, but Zuko's arm wrapped around her shoulders. A small moan escaped her lips as Zuko warmed her up. Katara had forgotten how cold it was in the sky sometimes. Zuko finally landed near the airship, as Appa parked near the door. A soldier greeted them, with a disdainful look at the sight of the Fire Lord's arm around the Water Tribe peasant. Katara, noticing his hostile stare, moved Zuko's arm away.

"Welcome Fire Lord." The soldier bowed, then holding out both his arms. Katara noticed a small golden ring, like a seal that closed scrolls, that he would press into hot wax to mark his letter. The seal was some type of character, but it was in old Fire Nation script. Zuko's eyes darted towards it, but he nodded. "Pleasure."

Suddenly, both men attacked at the same time. Katara gasped, drawing water from the clouds from the open door. The soldier hit a sensor that caused the door to slam and lock with a sharp click. Zuko charged at him, fists afire. Katara swung a water whip at the rushing onslaught of soldiers. She skillfully froze the non benders in ice and knocked out the rest. The leader, who appeared to be holding his own against Zuko, lunged at her.

She stepped back and realized the trap. One of the exit/entrance doors had opened during the fight, triggered by the many fire blasts bouncing along the interior of the airship. Katara shot an arm forward and gripped the door with one hand. Pulling the other arm up, she clawed at the edge in slight panic. Appa was on the other side, and she didn't have the whistle on her.

The soldier knelt down and stroked her fingers casually, yet Katra felt heat rising on her hand. She whimpered as her fingers loosened, the heat shooting through her arms.

"Don't let her go!" Zuko shouted. He couldn't attack the man, for fear he might push Katara off the edge or burn her by mistake.

"I won't. We need her as a bargaining chip later." The man softly stroked her cheek, as Katara shivered from the unwelcome touch. "It is a pity she's so beautiful, for a Water barbarian. Is that one of the reasons you are so close to her, Fire Lord?"

"You are part of that group that sent us the map and the note." Katara realized, a sudden thought clicking. She recognize the symbol now, from Zuko's library. He had shown her many books in Ancient Fire Nation. The character was a series of sharp strokes.

Cleansing.

She swallowed. The man was planning to assassinate Ursa and her and Zuko. Focusing carefully on the water near her lower body, she began to pull it up slowly so he wouldn't notice.

"Smart one, too." the soldier laughed, now fingering a lock of her hair. It was nothing like Zuko's touch; it felt as if dirt was coating the strand. "Too bad she won't surrender easily, eh, Fire Lord? She has a fighting spirit and is beautiful to the boot."

Zuko clenched his jaw when he saw the vile man smooth her brow, but he couldn't lose his temper. He noticed Katara was concentrating on something...did she have a plan? "Are you the leader?"

The soldier shook his head, his mouth quirking slightly. "I am at his right hand. The leader is...well, you'd be surprised." He looked back to smirk at the fuming Fire Lord.

"You're going to be too." Katara suddenly stated, and suddenly a blast of water hit the man full in the face, then froze.

"Brilliant woman!" Zuko praised, then helped her up. He blew the bison whistle, which had been in his robe pocket, and Appa groaned as he flew up to the opening. The man was unfreezing himself, but Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and they both jumped onto Appa's back, quickly flying away.

A messenger hawk cased and flew towards them. Zuko raised his arm as the tame bird settled on it, ruffling its feathers. Katara smiled as she recognized the writing on the scroll. "Sokka! This must be Hawky Two!" Since it was Zuko's turn to steer Appa, Katara unrolled the letter and read:

_"Dear Zuko and Katara,_

_Sokka: We are now on Kyoshi (yes, Suki is with me!) and Suki demanded why you haven't written he every day. Granted, you can't send letters every day—Hawky Two would ge exhausted and you're on a serious mission! How's it going by the way? What's happened?_

_Suki: Today we walked along the shore and Sokka tried to ride the Unagi. Luckily he can swim well—the Unagi bucked him of ten seconds later! Sokka: That is not true! Suki: Fine. It was five seconds. Sokka: AARUUGH! Suki: Anyway, Kyoshi Island is doing very well, especially because of the "all nations" trade Zuko established. Thanks!_

_Sokka: Suki and I are thinking about getting married soon, so find Ursa as quickly as you can! I can't tell you how th engagement necklace is coming, because Suki is writing this too. But we are getting married; that's a fact!_

_Love,_  
_Sokka and Suki_

_PS Suki: Have you made any moves, Katara? How about your special guy? Details! Sokka: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Special guy? Ooh...you better tell Aang before he errupts! Get it? Suki: I don't think the Fire benders appreciate that. Sokka: Zuko, you need to get guards with a better sense of humor."_

Katara chuckled as she rolled the parchment up, and Zuko looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "'Your special guy'?"

"Yeah, Suki kind of picked up that we had a spark." Katara twisted her hair in slight embarassment. "And Aang realized too, but he's in serious denial." Zuko frowned at the mention of the irritating young Airbender, but his angry thoughts turned into a peaceful bliss as Katara, sensing his rising jealousy, carefully walked over to him and leaned against him.

Zuko unrolled the map, then read the first clue out loud: "A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. Find the center of where the wise men lie, no blessings for you later on. Follow where the sun disappears to where your next clue is." Zuko traced the route to the next clue, but frowned. "The map isn't labeled with the different provinces and cities and villages."

"Doesn't the Fire Lord know his own country?" Katara asked, stroking Appa's fur as she held the reins.

"It's so huge. I know where some are, but I don't know all." Zuko replied, taking out a brush and ink and wrote down the places that he knew for certain. "How can I find these wise men? There are many wise men!"

"Maybe it means to find some people with the title of 'Wise Men'"? Katara inquired.

"No one in the Fire Nation has that title." Zuko grumbled. He stored the map back into his bag and crawled up to sit beside Katara. Katara leaned into his shoulder, and he stroked her hair gently. The sun was setting, so Zuko suggested that they should stop for the night. Katara agreed and landed them in a cave.

Zuko made the fire and helped Katara make camp. She cooked some meat of the rabbit-chicken he had found nearby, and they ate in silence. The stars began to come out, so Zuko and Katara lay down and pointed out some constellations.

"That is the Wolf King." Katara said quietly, tracing the stars.

"Really? In the Fire Nation, they are the Three Volcano's Peaks in an old legend called 'The Journey to Death'."

"Your slumber parties must be cheerful."

"Woman, I'm going to tickle you mercilessly if you don't stop bashing my nation's star patterns." He smiled and wiggled his fingers in her face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Katara suddenly screeched as Zuko tickled her stomach, laughing loudly. Zuko and Katara rolled around playfully, fighting a battle to try to pin down the enemy so he/she could be tickled until death. They were laughing and kissing each other on the face, neck, and stomach. Finally, Zuko lay beneath Katara, exhausted from her torture of her waving fingers. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her and shifted to let him lie comfortably.

"This," he grinned, "is what I would let to do every night. Look at the stars with a lovely Waterbender on top of me, instead of being badgered by noblemen with arguments about my and the nation's future." He kissed the back of her neck and murmered, "That, up above are the Sages of Agni."

"You didn't tell me that story."

"They are standing in a circle, see? Everyone believes that if you stand in the center of that, you get a blessing from Agni's original sages. The original sages were five old men, who helped the Avatar and divined the will of Agni for the Fire Lord. They were very wise and powerful, and everyone believed that as long as they were there, no one could touch the Royal Family. One night, the Temple of Agni was going to be destroyed by rogue Earthbenders. The Sages could not fight, for they were not trained, but they held up surprisingly well. They were killed in the struggle, but the Earthbenders ran off. Agni was so pleased at their sacrifice that he placed them in the sky."

"Old wise men?" Katara asked, then the couple looked at each other in realization. "The map!"

They eagerly opened it up, and Zuko wanted to head westward to the New Garsai that very night. They woke Appa, threw their belongings into the saddle, and flew to New Garsai.  
**  
**


End file.
